Making the leap
by Mione4life
Summary: Here is a glimpse into the multi-chapter story I'm working on. I'll insert multiple excerpts for people to comment and critique for improvement. Only when I'm done adding people's ideas and fixing will I add the entire one. For now read the steamy excerpts. Hermione and her father find they like some Wizarding customs in regards to Muggle Taboos.
1. Where it began

AN: Hey everyone, this section is not even fully complete like the others. It just give a bit of background about where Hermione's Mum is and how much Dan treasures her. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters nor am I making any money off this. The characters belong to JK Rowling. This is purely for entertainment purposes, so sorry if any character is too OOC for you.

Dan Granger was a good father. Following the messy divorce between his adulterous ex-wife and himself, he settled into a simple life of providing for his daughter. That she was away 10 months of the year left him feeling very… trapped. Stuck in a large empty house with no one to talk to. He rarely associated with any of the dentists at his new practice, especially the females. Too distrusting the opposite sex to see the allure of tight fabric stretched against giant breasts. He had no need for them. The only person he needed in his life was his princess.

Hermione Jean Granger was the apple of his eye. Everything a father could want for a daughter. Sweet, innocent with a heart of gold. He remembered her crying over the broken body of a bird at the tender age of three. As she grew that heart grew as well as her more womanly assets. She inherited Emma's large tits and bum, while her hair tamed itself and fell in long waves down her back. He could barely believe the beautiful young woman who stood before him was once the tiny bucktooth bookworm he loved so dearly.


	2. A Glimpse

"Daddy" Hermione questioned timidly as Dan waltzed her across the living room floor.

"Yes, darling." Dan replied as he felt his daughter tense in his arms.

"I have a request. It might sound weird but please bear in mind I live in a different world now and I need to follow their customs.. and…" Hermione rushed trying to get the deed done all in one breath.

"Calm down sweetheart." Dan soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her back in circular motions.

Shit, Hermione thought, he's so good at that. I wonder how it'd feel rubbing.. NO, don't get distracted. It's going to be hard enough asking without getting sidetracked in silly daydreams.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Love."

"Well you see daddy, the Wizarding World has this tradition that normally happens before a girl goes off to Hogwarts. It is to help her in case she runs into any boy troubles. It helps preserve her dignity. B..but the thing is she also can't get married unless it has been done. And since I didn't grow up by their ways… well obviously cause we're not purebloods… but I really want to marry Ron and I can't unless its done."

Hermione finished up her rambling with a pleading look at her father. Unfair, thought Dan, she knows I can't say know when she give me that look. Her lips look so plump and delicious I can almost… No Dan don't think about it. You're little girl needs you right now.

"What is it you need me to do sweetheart?" Dan asked gently. Hermione floundered about trying to find the words before sticking to her resolve and bluntly stating,

"I need you to take my virginity."


	3. Wizarding Customs

AN:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters nor am I making any money off this. The characters belong to JK Rowling. This is purely for entertainment purposes, so sorry if any character is too OOC for you.

If not for the deadpan look on her face and the strict, serious beams shooting from her eyes, Dan would have thought it was some kind of sick joke. Just to check, he looked around searching for any place a hidden camera might be placed to record his reaction to such an outlandish request. He was about to refuse when she cut him off.

"I know it goes against everything we learn in our society but you promised to remember I no longer belong to that world. I belong to an entirely different magical world where this is totally normal, especially when their daughters are at school for the majority of the year. Rather than have them suffer a rape oor a really bad first time, the father pops her cherry so the girl can have an enjoyable first time. It also keeps away the boys, something I could only achieve through baggy clothes and lack of personal care." Hermione rambled on.. hoping she was making headway with her father.

Dan looked down at his baby girl in total shock. Could he do it? Could he give into himself and take his daughter's most precious gift, especially when it was being offered up. No disgust or shame. Dan felt his erection push against the confines of his trousers and her knew his answer.


	4. The Taboo

AN:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters nor am I making any money off this. The characters belong to JK Rowling. This is purely for entertainment purposes, so sorry if any character is too OOC for you.

Lowering his head he pressed his lips against her with a sense of urgency that made her gasp willing let his tongue in explore her sweet innocent mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as Dan was urged on by his daughter's small moans of pleasure. Hermione wrapped her hand around Dan's neck urging him on, while continuing the dance that was slowly taking a sinful turn. Dan gently nibbled on her lips before peppering kisses down her lily white neck till he reached the pressure point at the nape. Forcefully sucking illicited a long moan from Hermione causing his cock to strain against his pants in anticipation.

"Daddy, I think you're pants are a bit too tight now. Maybe we should take them off to help you breathe." Hermione smirked as with a quick flick of her wand her father's pants and shirt vanished along with her dress. Wrapping herself more firmly against Dan as they danced, Hermione gently rubbed her pussy against her father's erection. As the heat started to build in her nether regions, Hermione began to bounce lightly against the erection to get a response.

Meanwhile, Dan started to lavish affection onto his daughter's breasts, gently fondling them till the nipples became hard and sensitive. Then he took turns flicking his tongue against each breast in order to hear the small quick breathy intakes of air from his daughter. Those breathy gasps left his cock begging for more as it tented against his underwear. He noticed, despite her fear of heights, his daughter seemed to enjoying her "ride" on his broomstick. His cock was trapped between her legs as she bounced her cunt against it. He turned back to the twins just as another flick of her wand vanished their underwear.

They held each other close as the dance continued and Hermione ran a million ideas through her head on how to jump start the action. Should she stop dancing and pounce on him? Or just bluntly yell out her need? Then an idea passed through her mind that she quickly put into action.

Slowly so as not to distract her father from his current task, Hermione gently grabbed Dan's penis. For a moment she got distracted at the sheer size of it. Ten inches long and at least an inch in diameter. Her mouth watered and her pussy clenched in anticipation. She placed it at the entrance to her vagina and popped the thick head of his penis into her vaginal canal. This elicited a long moan from Dan as she slid along the top of his shaft teasing his cock by denying it the warmth of her folds. Yet Dan continued his assault on her neck and breasts, oblivious to the need pooling in his daughter's core.

Frustrated with Dan's reluctance to continue, Hermione began to guide them to the computer chair in the corner of the room. When they were finally placed the way she needed for her plan to work, she pushed her father down on the chair following with his cock head encased in her walls. As she fell into his lap, his cock broke through her hymen breaking the barrier. She let out a small gasp of pain that drew out the concerned parent in Dan. Thinking the job was done, Dan made a move to try and remove her from his cock but Hermione was having none of that. After taking a few seconds to adjust to her father's girth, she began to jump up and down the length of his cock frantically her need for him apparent in her lust filled eyes. Dan attempted to protest once more before finding a mouthful of soft breast to suck on. Taking the cue from his daughter, he sucked on her tits while making quick shallow thrusts into his daughters cavern that was dripping with her juices. As she came closer to her release… Hermione began to scream.

"Oh yes daddy.. right there.. harder… I'm about to cum… Oh yes yes… fuck me harder… fill me with your seed… Ron is nowhere near this big… oh…. Oh… oh.. ahhhh!"

Hermione let out one last long scream before collapsing against her father in the chair, exhausted. Dan tried to lift her off his spent cock only to meet with protests.

"No daddy please, let me cradle you in my warmth a little longer."

Dan protested, " But sweetheart we can't sleep in a chair all night. You need to rest a nice comfy bed."

Hermione gave Dan an evil grin before holding on to him tightly and spinning on the spot. Next thing he knew, Dan found himself falling on his bed still attached to his daughter by their nether regions. Cuddling her to him, he gave in to her demands and let sleep take hold of him.

Dan woke up the next morning with only one thought on his mind. Turning to his steadily waking daughter, he asked,

"Is that tradition real?"

Hermione beamed at she saw no traces of regret on her father's handsome face.

"Yes, and I'm going to take advantage of it for as long as I can." She replied as she look down at the hardening cock still encased in her vaginal lips. She attacked her father's nipple gently biting and pulling at it till his cock was rock hard in her cunt. Steadily she rocked back and forward leaving trails of her juices pooling from her heat.


	5. The Spectator

AN:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters nor am I making any money off this. The characters belong to JK Rowling. This is purely for entertainment purposes, so sorry if any character is too OOC for you.

Unknown to the two lovers taking part in their sinful pleasure, Emma Granger had just entered the house on the pretense of "visiting her daughter." In reality, she had come to try to convince Dan to take her back. She had made the foolish mistake of taking a younger lover in order to satisfy her "needs." All that mattered at the time was his fresh, young face and youthful exuberance. Once that had faded though she started to miss what she had before. She missed Dan's shaft penetrating her folds during morning sex or the way he used his skillful tongue to pleasure every part of her body before letting himself succumb to the inevitable release. She wanted that back. No, she needed it.

As she entered the house, she was astounded by the silence and lack of activity downstairs. Normally Dan was bustling about making coffee and toast, while Hermione immersed herself in a book. Shrugging it off as Dan taking a lazy day, she decided to sneak up on him in bed. Maybe she could use the element of surprise to show him just how good they were together. Slowly taking each step one by one to avoid any sudden noises, she ascended the stairs to the second floor. What she heard there astounded her. Softs moans of pleasure were coming from the direction of Dan's room. Her room. How dare that bastard take another woman into their room!

Storming down the hall, no longer caring about silence she reached the door in seconds. Grasping the handle and pulling it open in preparation to yell at the hussy who had the nerve to bed her husband, Emma stood in shock. There on the bed, riding her husband like he was a rodeo bull and she wanted first place, was her daughter. Hermione. She watched transfixed on the scene before her as Hermione let out one long scream of "Dadddyyy…" before falling onto her ex-husband, his flaccid cock still entrenched in her caverns.

It felt like she had just walked through the looking glass as she continued to gaze at the scene before her. Her daughter had just grabbed her wand and summoned some kind of potion, never leaving her place or removing Dan's cock from her hole.

"Here daddy, drink this." Hermione said while handing Dan the potion. The effects were sudden. Dan's member stood right on attention inside Hermione's folds drawing out a long moan of desire from Hermione.

"Oh Daddy… how could mom leave you for a little kid... this feels amazing…" She said "Every… thing… else… will… seem… so… small… after… this…" Hermione gasped out as she bounced joyfully on his cock inserting and removing lengths of his shaft in quick motions.

"Oh honey… " Dan moaned. " You're so tight. I'm so glad I got to be your first."

Feeling a moment of inspiration, Dan flipped them over and started pounding his daughter hard.

"Come on sweetheart.. don't you want my cum? My warm thick gooey cum trapped inside you."

"Yes.. Yes daddy… pleaassee… I want it so bad!"

"If you want it sweetheart, you're going to have to earn it." Dan commanded as he felt his daughter's walls begin to clench between

Emma stood to the side. A lonely spectator of the most intimate and amazing sexual encounter she ever saw. There was the little girl she carried in her own womb being pounded into by her husband, the only man she'd ever truly loved. The shock of it all caused her to fall to the floor in a heap as the lovers came to their last climax. Her daughter's final scream of ecstasy would haunt her dreams forever.


	6. Confrontation and Punishment

AN:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters nor am I making any money off this. The characters belong to JK Rowling. This is purely for entertainment purposes, so sorry if any character is too OOC for you.

Finishing up their morning fuck, the couple finally noticed they were not alone in the room. Sitting off to the side of the door on a heap on the floor was Emma Granger. Estranged wife and mother. Despite the pity she should feel, Hermione only felt disgust. How dare she interrupt our private moment. As she looked over at her father's face she saw the same line of thinking. She slowly extracted herself so he could confront his ex-wife.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Yelled Dan at the scrunched up figure of the woman he once loved above all else. So focused on his rage was he that he did not notice his daughter slide to the floor in front of his cum-covered cock. Hermione began to "clean" her father's cock of with long skillful licks as he continued his rant at his ex-wife.

"We haven't seen you in years and you have the nerve to walk up in here out of nowhere. Not only that but to watch a private moment. Who the hell do you think you are? You better start explaining shit before I call the cops and have you thrown out!"

"You want me to explain shit. How about you explain why the fuck you were hammering into your own daughter like she was a nail you were trying to pin? I leave her in your care and this is what you do?" Emma screamed at Dan before turning her attention to her daughter who seemed to be enjoying ministering her father's cock. She had steadily cleaned it off and worked it into a state of intense hardness again.

"And you young lady! What the heck are you doing? Get up off that floor. Stop that! You should know better than to do such nasty thing."

Hermione stood up lightly pushing Dan into a sitting position on the bed. With a quick swish towards her bottom, her anus was lubricated. Another swish saw her mother's body stuck in space. Bending over with a quick signal to Dan, her asshole was soon filled with his cock. As he began to pound into her, she faced her mother with a smirk on her face.

"What would you know about right and wrong? I think as punishment you can just stay there and watch me get everything you wish you could."


End file.
